DAISY'S GOOD NEWS 2
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Daisy has good news for her family and friends. Read and Review.
Characters I own:
Princess Saphire Diamond-Sarasa (AGE: 9)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 12)(Soon to be 13)

Lilly Deanna Mario (AGE: 4)

Maria Marie Mario (AGE: 4)

Parker Levi Mario (AGE: 6)

Faith and Felix Yuss (AGE: 4)

Rose Bush (AGE: 4)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 57)

Emma Sarasa and Daniel Sarasa (Only mentioned)

* * *

DAISY'S GOOD NEWS 2

It was a lovely spring day in Sarasaland and the Sarasaland princess sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Daisy sat there wearing her sports top, knee length blue jean shorts, and her sports shoes. While she sat there, a female Koopa Troopa child walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" The Koopa Troopa child asked, looking up at her.

"Not really." The flower princess replied, holding her stomach. "I'm not feeling so well."

"Are you gonna be okay?" The child asked in concern.

"Most likely." She replied with a smile.

The Koopa Troopa child smiled and nodded and sat down on the chair next to her. While sitting there, the doctor walked out.  
"Princess Daisy, we are ready for you." He informed.

The flower princess stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, holding the door open.

"I'm feeling sick again today." Daisy comment.

"There is a reason for that." The doctor smiled, closing the door.

The flower princess held her stomach and looked at him.

"Follow me." He instructed, walking down the hall.

Daisy followed and he led her inside a small room and she sat down.

"Last week when we done test on you we found out you are four weeks pregnant." He informed her. "That's why you are feeling sick."

"I'm so happy!" She shrieked full of excitement.

"Just be careful because next time you are stabbed in the stomach like that, you may not survive." He warned her.

Daisy nodded and stood up.

The doctor opened the door to the small room and Daisy walked out into the hallway and out into the waiting room. Before she could exit the building, the Koopa Troopa child rushed over to her.

"There's no need to worry, kid." The flower princess assured her. "I'm just pregnant."

The child smiled and stood there.

"I must go to the cemetery before I go tell my family." She smiled, pushing open the door.

The Koopa Troopa child stood there watching as the flower princess walked out smiling.

* * *

At the Sarasaland Cemetery, King Sarasa stood there in front of Emma's grave.

"Emma, I know it isn't my fault that you died, but I do feel like I could've done more for you." He sighed, looking down at the grave. "I should've gotten you more care."

He sighed heavily and looked over at the small grave next to Emma's.

"Dad?" A voice spoke. "What are you doing here?"

King Sarasa jumped and held his chest as he turned around.

"Darn it, Daisy!" King Sarasa fussed as he looked at her. "You scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, daddy." The flower princess apologized as she approached him. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting your mother's grave." He answered, looking her in the eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I should come to see my mother's grave." The flower princess sighed. "By the way, mother told me to ask you about the grave next to hers."

"The grave next to your mother's is none of your business." He snapped.

Daisy huffed and looked down at the grave. "It is my business and I want the truth."

"You want to know the truth? Fine, I'll tell you." King Sarasa grumbled, getting her to look up at him. "Two years before you were born, your mother gave birth to a baby boy. We named him Daniel. He died not too long after his birth due to the fact he was born at twenty-two weeks."

"She carried him low, didn't she?" The flower princess spoke up.

King Sarasa nodded. "Yes she did."

"Um, I do have news for you." She told him with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm happy for you." He told his daughter as he pulled her into a hug.

"Me too." The flower princess smiled as she hugged her father back. "I cannot wait to tell Luigi and the others."

Daisy backed away and smiled. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful." King Sarasa told her.

"Don't worry, I will." She assured her father.

King Sarasa stood there as she walked away.

* * *

At Princess Peach's castle everyone sat around in the sitting room.

"Where did Daisy say she was going?" Grandma Lilly asked, picking up her cup of tea.

"She told me she was going to the doctor in Sarasaland." Luigi replied, scratching his head.

"Is Mommy okay?" Lilly interrupted as she looked up at her father.

The green clad plumber nodded. "I'm pretty sure she is."

"I hope she gets here soon." Grace commented as she looked over at the green clad plumber. "I need to take Faith and Felix to see my father."

"Don't worry, she will be here soon." Peach assured them as she sat Maria on her lap.

"Do you guys wanna know something?" Saphire asked with a smile.

"Sure." Azalea nodded.

Everyone looked at Saphire and waited.

"This morning I saw Daisy throw together the most disgusting sandwich." She told them, making a face.

"Define disgusting." Mario commented.

"Well, I watched her put mustard, ketchup, ranch dressing, mayonnaise, dill pickles, onions, and ham on it." The nine-year-old told them. "It looked like someone threw up on some bread and decided to call it a sandwich."

"That's just gross." Luigi told her as Lilly sat upon his lap.

"Maybe Daisy is pregnant." Grandma Lilly spoke up.

The room went silent and everyone looked at her.

"What makes you think that?" Mario asked as he and the others looked over at the grandma.

"Think about it, she's been throwing up and eating weird combinations of food." She told them, sipping more of her tea.

"That doesn't mean she's pregnant, Grandma." Peach commented, putting her arm around Parker.

Everyone sat there in silence and looked at each other. After only a few moments of silence, Saphire spoke up.

"Luigi, I sometimes hear weird sounds coming from the bedroom Daisy and you share." She commented.

Hearing her say that caused the green clad plumber to blush as red as his brother's hat.

"Saphire!" Grandma Lilly gasped, nearly dropping her cup of tea.

"I believe the children should go stand out in the hallway." Grace commented.

"I think that's for the best." Luigi anxiously agreed as he covered his face from embarrassment.

Dylan, Saphire, Lilly, Maria, Parker, Rose, Faith and Felix got to their feet and headed out the doorway.

"I don't understand why we need to leave." Saphire mumbled on her way out of the room.

"I do." Dylan whispered, closing the door on his way out.

Soon as the adults finished watching the door close, they turned their attention to the green clad plumber who still had his face covered with his hand.

"I'm so embarrassed." He thought to himself.

"Luigi, there is nothing to be embarrassed about." Azalea assured him.

"You know she's right." The red clad plumber commented.

Luigi moved his hand from his face and looked up at them. "If Saphire heard us doing, you know, then how can I not help to think the ghost in the mansion didn't hear us as well?"

"Don't be so embarrassed." Mario grinned. "Just be proud you're getting some of the good stuff."

"Oh alright." The green clad plumber replied.

* * *

When Daisy finally arrived at Peach's castle she swung the door open and rushed inside.

"Mommy!" Lilly cried happily as she ran to her.

"How's my little angel?" The flower princess asked, smiling.

"I'm okay, Mommy." Lilly responded happily as she reached up for her mother to hold her.

Daisy bent over and picked her up and walked over to the rest of the children.

"Where have you been?" Saphire grumpily asked as she crossed her arms.

"Come inside the living room with me and you'll get to find out." The flower princess smiled, turning the knob on the door.

When Daisy opened the door, the others inside the room turned their attention to her.

"Hey guys." She greeted as she and the children entered the room.

"Dais, is everything okay?" Luigi asked in concern as he got up off the couch.

Daisy sat Lilly down and approached him with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

The green clad plumber smiled big and pulled the flower princess close and embraced her. "This time I promise to protect you from harm."

The others in the room looked at them in awe and continued to sit there and listen.

"I know you will, Sweetie." Daisy smiled, kissing him.

Luigi blushed and embraced her more while they kissed.

"Well, now that we know the good news we can leave." Grace spoke up as she picked up Faith and Felix.

Azalea picked up Rose and followed out after Grace. "See you all later."

"See you guys around!" Peach called as they left the room.

"Here's an idea, why don't you two go out and celebrate?" Grandma Lilly spoke up. "You can leave the kids here while you go out."

"Sounds good." The flower princess smiled.

With that Luigi and Daisy left, leaving Dylan, Saphire, and Lilly in the care of her grandmother, Mario, and Peach.

The End….for now.

* * *

NOTE: It's been a while since I last posted something. This one-shot takes place in 2015 just so everyone knows. I'll try to post another before the year is up. I hope everyone enjoys this one-shot. Bye for now.


End file.
